Forgotten Island- Pokemon
by InthenameoftheKing
Summary: In a world where the existence of Pokemon is forgotten. One girl in search of adventure may have gotten more than she bargained for when she becomes stranded on the protected island of Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure!"

"Where's the boat?"

"It went down!"

"What are we going to do? We're stranded!"

"What kind of island is this?"

"I'm not sure, doesn't look normal does it?"

"Roar!"

"Run!"

Screaming ensues for only a little while, then silence.

As I begin to regain consciousness time has lost its finality. The soft, warm sand that I find myself laying in is inviting me to stay just a little bit longer. The cool breeze coming off the ocean is as enticing as the sand. "Beautiful," I mumble. I could stay on this beach forever; I don't have to move or get up. A sharp pain in my head returns me to the cruel reality. "Five more minutes," I mumble again waving a hand at an invisible person who is trying to remove me from my comfortable beach. Again a throbbing pain in the back of my head. "Fine." I sat up and yawned. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by the vast ocean before me. It was a brilliant shade of purple blue that reflected the likewise sunset. Waves were crashing against the white sand. I struggle to my feet and sway a bit as I become dizzy. The wound in my head throbs. I touch it and look at my hand. Mixed with the sand is blood. I walk to the ocean and kneel at the oceans edge. I gently dip my head closer to the ground while a gentle wave washes over my head. A terrible stinging sensation brings tears to my eyes. I wait for another wave. It again washes over me a little less painful than the first wave.

Confident that I had washed away at least most of the sand in my head, I stood up and looked behind me. Vast jungle like forest stood behind me. In the far distance there was a mountain. Glancing to the left I saw an outcropping of land also shrouded in dense vegetation. To the right a similar outcropping. It would seem, there is no obvious choice of direction to take. Glancing at the darkening sky, I sighed. There is no telling what creatures live in the forest. And no telling what other dangers besides the creatures lay ahead. For now, it would seem, that I needed to find shelter. I walked along the sand staying along the ocean as I headed out to the outcropping on the right. Flickers of lights had swept through the forest as I walked along the shore. Following them seemed ill advised as I've read too many books and have seen far too many movies. As I walked I tried to figure out what exactly had happened that landed me on this island alone.

 _It was a beautiful day as we climbed aboard the ship. It wasn't a large ship the Intâmplare, our captain who had a heavy Romanian accent, had an average trawler boat. It wasn't large but it was enough for me and a few others to board and have enough space. There was a couple who wanted to get to America, a hiker who wanted to go to Iceland, myself, and the captain. We departed from Denmark early in the morning and headed out towards Iceland, the closer of the destinations. A trip that should have taken roughly two days. Something went wrong. Terribly wrong. While trying to sleep beneath the deck, I heard arguing with the captain. "Where are we?!" shouted one of the passengers. "We are on track." Said the captain. "No, we aren't. Look-"obviously the passenger was showing the captain a map, "We should have passed this three hours ago." "I know where we are." Said the captain simply. Then there were strong winds and rough seas. I did not come up from below the deck even when I heard more arguing above the roaring winds. There were odd calls from the wind. Almost like birds, but not any I recognized. Then there was a groan from the boat and a loud crack. Then as I finally decided to get up and check what was going on, it all went black._

The sky was now completely dark, there was no hint of light besides the still flickering lights in the forest. After tripping over a couple rocks and stumbling around for a while. I sat down on another section of beach. This area was rockier than the sandy part I had woken up to. Well, I asked for an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mew. Mew. "Miranda! Would you feed the cat already!" Mew. Mew. The creaking of a swing set in the distance. Distant yelling. Everything is distant. I don't want to be here. They hate me. Mew. Mew. The white cat looks up at me swishing its tail expectantly. There was something different, its eyes are purple._

My eyes open slowly, blinking into the soft rising sun. "Mew." I hear again. Confused, I look around. However, all I see is a pink tail disappear out of sight into the forest. Not wanting to stick around and figure out what it is, I stood up and started walking towards that outcropping again. My stomach rumbled with hunger, but I pushed it aside and kept walking. The sun rose steadily over the ocean and strange sounds floated out of the forest. I stopped when I found a shallow pool of water that was swarming with the shells of clams. I laid on my stomach and started sifting through the sand to find a big one. I grabbed hold of one the size of a large rock and pulled it up. This clam was much larger than any of the ones I have ever seen before. As it came out of the water it started shouting, "SHELLDER! SHELLDER! SHELL SHELL SHELL SHELL SHELLDER!" I immediately dropped it onto the sand. "Shellder! Shel shell shell shellder shell shellder. Shell shell shell shellder she shell shellder, shell shell shell shell shell shellder!"

"Uh-I'm sorry? I'm just really hungry." I said flabbergasted that this animal was quite inexplicably yelling at me. Then the animal moved off back into its pool without another sound. I sat dumbfounded for a couple of minutes, when a rumble in my stomach caused me to get up. I started walking again when something whacked me in the back of the head. I looked back to see three of the strange creatures on the edge of their pool and they had thrown three fish at me. Normal fish. "Thank you!" I called waving at them. "Shellder." They said in unison and went back into their pool. I continued walking until I found a bank full of sharp rocks and sat down on one of the few sandy part and used the rock to fillet the fish the shell things had given me. I began to think about what may have happened that those creatures came into being.

 _I wonder what this place is. Obviously some sort of science experiment went on here, those shell creatures don't exist anywhere else. You'd think other countries would have at least heard of them. They seem a lot more intelligent than the animals in the rest of the world. What if it's some sort of mutation from a nuclear bomb that hit somewhere here? No, there would be other evidence of that. There wouldn't be a dense green forest here, it would all be wasteland. Interesting. If it isn't some form of mutation from an accident, and if it's not a science project that has been forgotten, then how in the world can this place exist untouched by humans?_

I munched on my fish and thought. The sun was still high in the sky so I stood up and carried the rest of my fish onward towards the outcropping. My spirits were lifted now that I had some food in my stomach. I found a tree with some fruit on it and big thick leaves. I took one of the leaves off and used it to make a type of bag. I took another leaf and wrapped my fish up added some of the fruit and tied it over my shoulder like a messenger bag. I was terribly thirsty though. I dared not enter the forest quite yet to find fresh water, and obviously the ocean water is unsafe to drink. "Spearow!" A small bird flew out of the forest and quickly darted back in, heading towards the ground very fast. The bird used his wings and then a worm creature jumped out of the grass and the bird caught it. The bird then swallowed it whole. The bird looked at me although judging whether or not I was a threat to it. "Spear-ow!" It called out. I looked away and kept walking, albeit a bit faster than I was originally going.

I walked for hours without slowing down. I heard a lot of new sounds come out of the forest, but I kept my head down. I did not want one of them to become angry at me. The sun slowly came down out of the sky and I saw that I had come quite a distance since the beginning of the day. Now the outcropping became a lot taller than it had seemed earlier. There were very steep cliffs and small outcroppings where trees grew tall and sideways. I heard similar calls from the bird creatures I saw earlier. _They must nest in the trees here_. I tried to spot a way to easily climb up to the top, however no magical staircase decided to show itself. _The height from the top would be a great vantage point to figure out where to go next. Perhaps there would be water at the top. Birds wouldn't normally nest where everything they needed wasn't close at hand. Although these are a different kind of creature than the normal birds._ A yawn escaped me as I settled down into a sheltered rock and a copse of thick bushes. I munched on a fruit before finally falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Photos! Get your photos taken here! I can guarantee a great photo worth any scrapbook!"_

 _"How old are you, girl?"_

 _"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that I can take a great picture of you and your girlfriend there. I'm sure she'd appreciate a great keepsake of your time together."_

 _"You know; we haven't had any pictures together in a long time."_

 _"Why don't you both stand over by the ocean and I will take a picture, five dollars a picture. If it's not perfect, you can keep it for free."_

 _Mew. The cat was back with the purple eyes. It went and sat next to me watching the couple get into place. Mew. Click. Click. Click._

 _"What the hell is this?! You call this a perfect picture!" Smack. Keep running, keep breathing, keep running. Mew. Don't cry, never cry._

I woke with a start. There were a ton of eyes watching me from the bushes I had slept behind. "Cat caterpie cater cat cat cat."

"Caterpie, caterpie."

Their voices weren't loud, but there were a lot of them. A few of the creatures had crawled next to me and were rubbing their heads against my leg. "Friendly little things aren't you." I gently touched their heads and pet them. They were fuzzy but smooth at the same time. They had little hairs that grew all over their bodies, their large eyes were cute and curious. Caterpillars. That's what these creatures reminded me of. "Interesting, that all you say is "caterpie"." I said smiling. Standing up, much to the protest of the small creatures, I backed up to see the cliff side.

"This isn't going to be easy." I said looking at one of the creatures that had decided to follow me. I looked around to see if there was an alternate route to take. The cliff cut off over the ocean and there was no more beach to walk. The waves menacingly crashed upon the cliff side. The other way, the dense forest was so thick it would be a miracle to even get in there, let alone finding the way out again. _No, there is only one way to get on the top of this rock. Climbing._ I took a deep breath and started slowly to climb the cliff. There were small footholds everywhere. Just big enough for my foot to have a sturdy grip. The little caterpillar creature was following me up the cliff. His little legs sticking to the rough surface of the rock. Although even he was putting in quite a bit of effort to not fall off. Plants of all sorts grew along the many crevices in the rocks. Sometimes a plant that I had grabbed to hold onto had fallen through. Sticks and debris showered me, and then fell to the floor below. Luckily heights did not scare me, otherwise this would have been a long trek. Occasionally I would even glance in on a den of more strange creatures. Most of them ignored my journey upward. Some however were not thrilled by my presence at their homes.

"PIDGEY! Pidgey pidgey pidgey pid pid pidgey!" I was pecked and poked at for a good long time when I accidentally grabbed a hold of one of these strange birds' trees. After fifteen minutes or so they would grow tired of their game and go back to the tree I had shook. This happened so many times, that by the time the sun was high in the sky, I was very bruised and exhausted. I climbed until I found an outcropping that was just big enough to sit on and rest. The little caterpillar was beside wheezing at its hard effort.

"Good job," I said breathlessly. From our little outcropping we could clearly see the top of most of the trees. As the mountain slanted upwards the trees steadily got taller than where we sat. Luckily my bag had made it through the climb so far. I pulled out a fruit and gave it to the caterpillar. "I don't have any water unfortunately," I told the caterpillar petting its head. "But a fruit should be good for your strength." I ate a part of the last remaining fish in my bag. I was sweating and very thirsty. I have been on this island for three days already and had not found any water to drink. Obviously there is fresh water to drink, otherwise the creatures here would not be able to survive.

"Caterpie." The creature said. "Caterpie caterpie caterpie." He nudged closer to me. "Cater!"

Baffled, he kept nudging me, "What do you want?" I asked. I shimmied over a little ways and there was a hole in the rock big enough for him to get in to. He crawled inside the hole and disappeared for a good while. When he came bag he had a cocoon that was filled with water. Granted, not a very big cocoon, but it was water. I sniffed it and it smelled cool and clean. I took a sip and it tasted just delightful. I drank the whole cocoon full and regretted it instantly. The more I drank, the more thirsty I was. "Can you get more?" I asked.

"Caterpie!" He said as he took off with the same cocoon and brought it back with the same water. I drank it much more slowly this time.

"Thank you very much!" I said petting his head. He made a sound that was almost like purring. "You're such an odd creature, but I'm glad that you decided to come along. Can you get one more for me?" I asked him.

"Caterpie!" He came back again.

"Good this time, can you make a lid?" I tried to show him what I meant, because how could a caterpillar know what a lid was? I moved my hand over the top of his cocoon and clamped it over the top. He looked inquisitively as I demonstrated what I wanted. He then created another mass of sticky silk thread and laid it over the top of the cocoon. "That's fantastic!" "Caterpie!"

The creature and I began to climb again, we had rested for a long while and it was time to start again. With renewed energy we climbed faster than we had when we started. As dusk began to settle over the island, we had finally reached the top of the cliff, with quite a bit more pestering from the birds. What I saw, I was grossly unprepared for.


End file.
